


Never Had A Choice In Us

by geckoholic



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Coming Untouched, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic
Summary: When they have sex, it's not about Shorter. It's about Ash, and Ash leads. Always. He takes, or offers himself to be taken on his terms.





	Never Had A Choice In Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mofetoide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofetoide/gifts).

> For insectiodart. Sadly I couldn't fill your preference, ship wise, and had to pick one of the others you requested. Not much plot here, I hope that's okay. ;)
> 
> Not beta-read, so all mistakes are most definitely mine.
> 
> Title is from "More Than You" by Class Actress.

They have to be quiet. At this time in the morning, Nadia will already be up, getting ready to prepare the restaurant for the start of the day. And Shorter knows she has a good idea of what they're doing in here, alone, sharing a bed, but he's not particularly keen on having her hear, or worse yet, walk in on them. 

On the other hand, it's incredibly difficult to stay quiet when Ash is riding him, hands on the headboard for the best position, the best leverage, and doing it _so well_. And... Shorter's well aware of the reasons why he's such an excellent lay. However, Ash told him time and time again that it doesn't matter when they're together, that it's just the two of them then, a whole different matter. Shorter is no idiot, he only buys into that to an extent, but he's also decided that it's Ash's decision. That's the whole point. Ash chooses whether they fuck or whether they just spend a quiet evening watching TV in bed or talking nonsense about new records or mutual friends or politics or whatever. 

This time, there was no TV watching, no light conversation. The whole three days he's been staying here so, Ash has been downright frantic, and Shorter has been trying not to think about the reason, not to think about what he came here to purge from his mind, from his body. 

Ash glances down to meet Shorter's eyes, a wicked smile on his face, and winks. He twists his hips just so, taking him deeper, and Shorter's mind whites out. “Stop thinking. Just focus on me.” 

Shorter snorts a laugh and wants to comment something back, but Ash twists his hips again, like that, and all Shorter can do is moan and grab a fistful of the sheets to avoid thrusting up into him hard or, better yet, flipping him onto his back and fucking the attitude right out of him, making him breathless and lost in pleasure. But that would cross several of the lines they've established, and so it ought to remain a fantasy. When they have sex, it's not about Shorter. It's about Ash, and Ash leads. Always. He takes, or offers himself to be taken on his terms. 

And so Shorter keeps still, closes his eyes, and does as he's told: he banishes all heavy thoughts from his head and focuses on what Ash is doing to him, how good it feels to be inside him. 

“Look at me,” Ash says, his voice much softer than before. He's not teasing or commanding anymore; this is a genuine, heartfelt request for more intimacy, and Shorter is only too happy to comply. He opens his eyes, sees Ash smiling at him. 

Even so, he's surprised when Ash shifts atop him, centering himself more securely on Shorter's lap. He covers both of Shorter's hands with his own and runs his thumb over the line of his knuckles, still gripping the sheets like a lifeline, until Shorter gets the message and lets go. Taking a deep breath, he allows Ash to weave their fingers together and pull his arms up so he's able to support Ash's weight as he leans forward and returns his attention to bouncing himself on Shorter's cock. 

Although _bouncing_, crude as it is, has ceased to be an accurate description of what Ash is doing now. The sway of his hips has grown more careful, more sensual, and the fact that Shorter is now taking the majority of his weight through their handholding means he feels his movements more, feels them with his whole body. He dares to push up into Ash a little, not to be rough, but to try and aim for Ash's sweet spot on his own, without Ash angling himself for it. His reward is a startled little moan and a squeeze of his hands.

Then Ash stops moving altogether and for a moment Shorter is worried he did something wrong, screwed it all up, but when he searches for Ash's gaze to check he finds him still smiling in that honest, gentle way. 

“You do it, then,” he says, only accentuating his words with a short, small twist of his hips. 

Shorter, of course, doesn't have to be told twice. He guides Ash's down so they're resting on his chest, and places his own on the sides of Ash's hips. The first real thrust is hesitant, experimental, but the chocked-off little noise of pleasure that Ash makes encourages him, emboldens him; more so when he glances down he sees Ash desperately hard, precome pearling from the tip. 

He directs Ash into the right position, the right angle, lifts him a little, and thrusts up again to slide back into him slowly. Ash's fingers curl on Shorter's chest, nails digging in a bit, and Shorter grins. He pulls halfway out again and slams back in this time. Ash throws his head back and moans, tightening around him, and a few seconds later he's coming, spurting all over his chest and and stomach, his expression blissful. Shorter takes in the sight of him, the indecent display of his release, and that combined with the physical sensations as Ash's body contracts around his cock makes Shorter follow. 

Afterward, Ash slides off him and lays down by his side, still panting. He turns his head and hefts an eyebrow, and even though it's a silent question, an unspoken plea, Shorter understands immediately. In an attempt to make it easier for Ash to ask for a different kind of comfort, he rolls onto his side and inches closer so that all Ash has to do in order to end up in his arms is roll backwards a little himself. They'll have to get up soon, seeing how they're both still sticky with sweat and come, but that's a secondary concern right now. Shorter loosely wraps his arm around Ash's middle and buries his face in the nape of Ash's neck, and he wishes this one moment could last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [dreamwidth](https://geckoholic.dreamwidth.org/), [tumblr](http://lostemotion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/spacenerdz).


End file.
